The Aelfir Alliance
by Penelope Lane
Summary: An elven alliance is needed so Asgard can defend itself against the Jotunns. Yet what happens when Loki, the god of mischief, craves power to not only prove himself to his family but to also secure the safety of the elf who may love him? Could a dangerous journey to Muspelheim mean the ultimate victory for him-or the ultimate tragedy? PRE THOR. Chapter 4 is here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not sure where this one will go. I rewatched _Thor_ over the weekend and noticed that Loki gets really upset about Thor going "soft" because of "that woman". I thought wow, interesting choice to _cry_ while saying that. So, due to Tom Hiddleston's interesting acting choices, this plot bunny was born tonight. It basically gives reason to why that tear was there and why Loki was so upset. I hope you enjoy it. Beginning's a little clunky but it'll get rolling next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! I cannot hear them!" Loki hissed at his brother and leaned against the door, "if you hadn't wanted to train in the fields all day—"<p>

"What are they saying?" Thor demanded, "It is unlike Father to call such an unexpected meeting."

"Be silent and I will let you know," Loki held out his hand to his brother and listened.

"Freyr," Odin addressed the God of Fertility, "we need your assistance in securing the alliance with the Aelfir of Alfheim. In spite of years of peace, the Jotunn present a threat to Asgard and its inhabitants."

"It would be my honor, Allfather." Freyr nodded his head in reverence, "How shall we proceed?"

"There have not been Aelfir in Asgard for generations," Odin thought for a moment, "the younger Aesir have never seen an elf at all. I feel if we send an Aesir to Alfheim to spread our culture and invite an elf here to stay it would be beneficial in reforging our strong bond."

"I agree," Freyr held his goblet up, "that is a splendid idea. I shall return to Alfheim in the morning and bring back the best elf to guide you in this alliance."

The group of gods at the table toasted to the agreement.

"I suggest you choose an elf that is not prone to fickleness." Odin pointed out, "I remember the Light-Elves being as such."

"No, no," Freya, the goddess of Love intercepted the tone of the conversation, "Allfather, the elves are good and powerful creatures. If you are to seek their help, you must regard them as formidable allies."

"Quite right," Odin admitted gruffly. The Goddess of Love had a way of convincing people, "So, Frigga, I trust you to be the most gracious of hostesses for our guests. Ensure that the kitchens have ten times as much food for the feasts and twenty times as much mead."

"Yes, Odin."

"Light elves also enjoy dew and honey." Freya suggested, "Perhaps you could have founts of those in their chambers. A nice welcome gesture."

"Of course!" Odin agreed, "We should want them to feel at home here. Especially for the ambassador who is to lodge with us."

"The Jotun will never know what hit them," Freyr raised his cup again and all of the gods cheered.

"Father means to forge an alliance with the Aelfir." Loki reported back to Thor after the meeting came to an end.

"With the Aelfir?" Thor questioned, "But what use are they to us?"

"From what I gathered," Loki and Thor walked back to their chambers for a supper together, "they might prove to be valuable allies against the Jotun."

"Elves cannot help us fight!" Thor insisted loudly as they entered their chambers, "Light-elves? From Alfheim?"

"Yes. Obviously." Loki took his place at the table across from his brother, "And they _ can _help us fight. They have very powerful magic—I remember Mother telling me about it. Each elf specializes in their own brand of the craft. They are experts in the art—and they are immortal. Conditionally, I believe. They don't die of old age or sickness, they heal as well as we do, if not better, but they can be killed. Only rarely."

"Well, I suppose they do have value, then," Thor tore into a turkey leg and sighed at its deliciousness, "ah, after a full day of training I'm famished."

"Ah, yes, well, I'm not as starved—"

Thor reached across the table and, with a greasy hand, slapped his brother on the shoulder good-naturedly, "ah, well, if you had spent the entire with your spells perhaps you'd be hungry, too. You did not train as hard as I."

Loki ground his teeth and Thor threw the stripped bone onto the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Odin had called his sons into the throne room to deliver the news of the new possible alliance.<p>

"As sons of Asgard," he sat upon his throne and had Frigga at his side, "we expect you to treat our guests with the utmost hospitality and warmth reflective of Asgardian values. Their ways differ from ours—it is important that differences do not stand in the way of this alliance."

Thor and Loki nodded and were dismissed.

"Do you think Loki will prove to be a liability?" Odin asked Frigga as he watched them leave, "He is not as outgoing as his brother—it could be misconstrued."

"Loki is vastly observant. His shall be fine as long as his sensitivities do not obstruct him."

"He needs to build up a thicker skin." Was all Odin said.

* * *

><p>Overnight, Asgard became abuzz with excitement and gossip. Half of the population had never even seen an elf and were so anxious to catch a glimpse of one. The whole land plunged deeply into a preparation mode: the towers were polished with gold cloths, the streets were cleaned with cool rainwater, the palace kitchens were stocked with enough food and drink to last for years and the royal seamstresses were commissioned in creating the finest examples of Aesir attire if the elves wished to dress as they did.<p>

Thor had his helmet shined. He wore it around the palace like a proud peacock.

"Shall the Aelfir be impressed?" Thor stood in the full mirror in the salon he shared with his brother, "what am I saying? Of _course_ they'll be impressed! A helmet—the best the gnomes could forge!"

"Of course," Loki pointed out, "the elves have elven-hewn items that some say are twice as strong as gnomes'."

"Are you saying that they are superior to us?" Thor whirled from his reflection and eyed Loki incredulously.

"Not at all," Loki huffed, "but, as Father said, we must acknowledge their strengths in order to see what may be of use to us. Now I am going to talk to Freyr before he leaves."

Loki slipped down to the guest chambers. Freyr greeted him with a broad, if not puzzled smile.

"Loki," the god rumbled, "what brings you here?"

"Have you chosen an Aesir ambassador yet?"

"Good to see you too, my prince," Freyr turned back to packing his trunk, "Well, the ambassador must have a vast knowledge of Aesir culture—"

"I can—"

"—and fighting styles." Freyr finished and threw a tunic into the trunk before locking is with a wave of his hand. "I'm sorry, Loki, but we must send someone with more experience. You've spent more time studying your magic than training. And that is useful when the time comes! But we need a warrior to go."

"Thor?" Loki spat.

"No, not your brother," Freyr laid a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder, "he is young, as well. I am sending Hodr."

"I see."

"I should like to think that you can demonstrate some Aesir magic to the elves?"

"Oh, of course." Loki brightened.

Freyr nodded and turned back to his things. "Then I shall introduce you as—"

He turned to face the prince but he had vanished.

Loki counted the days until Freyr returned with the visitors. He walked down the Bifrost everyday for weeks to check in with Heimdall. The gatekeeper, patient at first, gave him the same speech everyday:

"All is as it should be," he would drone, "and the nine realms are peaceful today. Go home, prince. I will send word to you when Freyr returns."

And everyday Loki would journey back, disappointed. He was so anxious to be able to demonstrate his skills. His mother had taught him and he had trained with a few sorcerers but whenever he wanted to show his father, the time never seemed to be right.

Loki had started with magic as a young boy. Frigga saw an enormous amount of talent in him from a very early age. Loki could not understand why his father (or his brother, for that matter) did not acknowledge his skills as being impressive. He was very excited to speak with someone who appreciated magic. He could show the entire visiting elven army how skilled he truly was.

Three weeks from the day Freyr had left, a guard appeared at Loki's chamber door at dawn with the news that Freyr's ship had been spotted by Heimdall. Loki dressed quickly as Thor rose.

"Where are you going, Brother?"

"To the Bifrost—the visitors from Alfheim are here."

"Let's go then!"

They raced down to the bridge and placed themselves behind a pillar, out of sight.

"Why—why are we hiding?" Thor asked in what was, to him, a whisper.

"We're getting the upper hand," Loki explained as they watched Freyr's boat land on the Bifrost. The god emerged with two elves and not the Aelfir army he'd imagined.

"It's always beneficial," Loki explained, "to scope out those unknown to you. Now we know—"

"Look at _that_—"

"—how to proceed." Loki finished his sentence in a hushed voice, barely audible.

"Who is _that_?" Thor asked.

The brothers gaped at the sight before them: Freyr and a male elf stepped out of his mighty ship. A third elf, a girl, emerged and Freyr lifted her into his arms. Instead of setting her down onto the Bifrost, the god held onto the elf. With a small flick of his wrist, the mighty ship shrunk and found its way into his pocket.

With a wave to Heimdall and a nod, Freyr and his small party proceeded toward Asgard. He did not put down the elf in his arms but carried her the whole length of the bridge. Loki and Thor watched quietly as they passed. The girl was shielded from sight by a long, wavy curtain of light blonde hair and therefore Loki could not see her face.

"A strange group." Thor commented as they watched them go, "Would it not be wise to send a vast army to demonstrate wealth and power?"

"Their wealth and power lies elsewhere." Loki whispered as the corners of his mouth threatened to rise.

* * *

><p>AN: If you've gotten this far, thank you. Thank you so much for reading and the second chapter will be up soon. Please review/favorite/follow!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for following/reviewing, folks! I appreciate it!

"Come on," Loki strode back toward the city, "we can beat them to the palace."

The brothers took a few shortcuts through the streets and were back home just before their guests had arrived. They took their places in the throne room. Frigga looked at them with a raised eyebrow; she did not like the looks in their eyes.

"The one who doesn't walk—" Loki turned away from his parents to whisper in his brother's ear.

"—Is _beautiful_." Thor hissed under his breath.

"Er, but," Loki stammered, "she is not the picture of elven power. How can she be of use? How can she wield magic?"

Thor looked at his brother knowingly, "you don't think she could stop a war?"

"She could just as easily start one."

The opening of the enormous double doors at the far end of the hall drew the brothers' conversation to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, see? She walks now!" Thor observed through his teeth.

Frigga eyed them with full disapproval and whispered something to Freya, who was next to her.

Freyr led the small processional with the elves flanking him on either side. The male, a tall and lean figure, wore a shimmering cream tunic with a silver mantle and silver trousers. His blonde hair was smoothed back from his forehead and he wore a look of mild disdain on his face. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was downturned. A high elf.

"Tosser." Thor mumbled.

Frigga shot him a menacing look.

The female elf, Loki observed, was shorter than her companion, but only slightly. She, too, was lean but possessed suppleness to her figure that, when she walked, it was as if she glided across water. She was also blonde and her hair was pinned back from her face and cascaded in curls down her back. She wore a beryl colored gown that clung to her waist. The seams of her bodice were woven tightly and glinted in the morning sun that beamed through the windows. The material of her gown seemed to change hue as she walked; from sea foam to pure white and back again.

Loki blinked.

The two elves then knelt before Odin and bowed their heads in quiet reverence.

"Aelfir visitors, please rise," Odin announced, "Asgard opens it arms to you! You are the first visitors of your kind in generations and we welcome you. We hope we can forge a strong bond between our lands once more."

"Allfather," Freyr stepped forward, "this is Arnor. His magic lies in the skies and has the power of flight."

"Welcome, Arnor." Odin said.

"Thank you, Allfather," Arnor, still kneeling, laid his fist to his heart.

"And, Allfather," Freyr continued, "this is Finna, a water elf. She has the ability to control all of the waters of Alfheim, both in the sky and on the land."

"Welcome, Finna," Odin boomed, "tell me, what happens to your power during a frost?"

"My waters flow eternal." Finna replied confidently.

With a flick of her head, she looked directly at Loki, who had been studying her since she had entered the room. Her blue eyes locking upon his made his breath catch in his throat. He coughed quite suddenly and unceremoniously. Thor nudged him with a small smile and Loki righted himself.

"I see," Odin pretended not to notice his sons, "very good, Aelfir child. Now, this is my wife, Frigga. She is to be your hostess during your time here."

They bowed to Frigga in unison.

"And these are my sons," Odin rolled his eye with a sigh, "Thor and Loki. Please consider them your Aesir guides as you become accustomed to our ways."

A pageboy appeared with a bouquet and Odin nodded his permission to proceed but Thor bolted from his position on the steps and then, with as much gentleness that he figured was needed, placed them into Finna's arms. He bowed lowly. She inclined her head, indicating thanks. Thor then grasped her hand and placed his lips upon it. Finna's delicate laugh rang through the hall.

"You're very kind, prince." She smiled.

"Just Thor, please."

Odin cleared his throat and Thor jumped back into place. Loki shot him a withering look but his brother beamed with pride.

"Aelfir folk," Odin declared, "my sons will escort you around the palace grounds but first—a meal."

Thor shot back down to Finna and presented his arm to her and she accepted. Odin and Frigga descended the steps together and led the recessional out to the Mead Hall: Freyr and Freya, Thor and Finna and, by default, Loki and Arnor. Loki forced a tightlipped smile to his companion. Arnor did the same.

The meal, by Asgardian standards, was simple. It only consisted of six courses and four alternatives for each course. Finna sampled as much of the food as her small appetite allowed: pickled herring, stewed duck with tomatoes, smoked salmon, roast wild boar and roasted parsnips. The meal lasted over two hours and she estimated the Asgardians consumed over three casks of mead. She did not try it and only drank rose water.

Arnor had told her that the Aesir were uncouth and unthinking. He had been half right; to say their hosts ate with gusto would have been a gross understatement. They were, though, quite thoughtful; Thor was very hospitable even though he licked his lips loudly. His brother, who sat across from her, had impeccable table manners. In fact, Finna observed, he had seemed to be cutting one slice of venison for several minutes.

Loki felt her eyes upon him and stopped sawing his knife into the meat. He met her gaze for a fleeting moment before focusing back to his plate. Loki definitely seemed to think a lot, Finna figured, but she was not sure if any thoughts were positive—at least about her.

"Brother," Thor thundered, "where shall we show our guests first?"

"When we are _done_," Loki murmured through a forced bite, "I suggest we show them the observatory tower."

"I say we go to the training grounds." Thor wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm.

"Whatever you feel is best, brother."

Thor waited patiently while everyone finished, smiling at Finna all the while. When the guests were done, Thor ensured that he escorted Finna and Arnor and Loki begrudgingly took their places behind them. This time Thor put his hand over hers.

"Your Asgardian fighting methods are quite good," Arnor commented to Loki, "I should like to see your training grounds."

"The best in the Nine Realms." Loki agreed and stared straight ahead.

"What is your specialty?" Arnor asked.

"….Er," Loki thought for a moment, "shape-shifting."

Arnor's eyes widened for a moment, "oh really?"

The group strolled through the gardens en route to the training area.

"Yes," Loki studied Finna's hair as it blew in the early afternoon breeze.

"Do all Aesir possess magic of that caliber? I was unaware." Arnor huffed.

"No, they do not," Loki explained, "some powers, some charms, incantations but not transfiguration."  
>"Has it proven valuable in battle?"<p>

"Well—" Loki stammered, "it—it hasn't—"

"I see." Arnor said politely, if not satisfied.

Loki forced a frown into a look of neutrality. That was not the response he had expected from an elf who valued magic. He slowed his pace and allowed Arnor to catch up to Thor and Finna. He watched the three blondes stride ahead of him and seethed with a vague anger he had not had time to define.

"Can we spend time in the gardens on the way back?" Finna requested.

"Of course, although, Loki is more of an expert with that than I," Thor motioned briefly back to his brother. "He uses many of the plants in spells."

"I should like to learn some Aesir magic," Finna cast a quick look at him over her shoulder.

Loki pretended not to listen.

The group arrived at the training grounds and Thor was more than happy to instruct the visitors in Aesir combat 101. A squire presented Thor with a broadsword and he led the group to a large, walled sparring courtyard. Loki took a spot against the wall. Arnor elected to plant himself onto a stone bench and Finna sat cross-legged in front of Thor. He enthusiastically demonstrated his best moves with agility. Finna clapped, genuinely entertained. Arnor raised an eyebrow of approval. Loki watched from a small distance.

"May I?" Finna reached for the broadsword.

"Now, be c—" Thor tried to warn her.

Finna flipped the sword in her hand and then tossed it into the air so it spun lengthwise. She grinned, pleased, as she caught it.

"Very nice," her words were like a song.

Loki screwed his mouth into a scowl in order to keep it from gaping. Thor was excited and called for another sword. The squire returned with a slew of weapons in addition to the extra broadsword. As he grabbed it, Finna lunged playfully at him. They sparred quickly; revolving around the perimeter of the courtyard. Arnor chose a bow and a quiver of arrows from the pile of weapons and went to the far side of the courtyard to shoot at the targets.

Thor parried as Finna lunged again. This time she was successful in grazing his armor.

"Ah, very good, milady," Thor exclaimed proudly, as if he had something to do with her skill. "You shall be slaying Frost Giants in no time!"

"The only single sword that would slay all of the Frost Giants," Arnor pulled an arrow from the target and sauntered back over to them, "is Twilight, Sutur's Sword of Doom."

"The All Father was quite successful in defeating the Jotunns," Loki interjected, "so successful that he came back with the casket."

"Yes," Arnor agreed quickly, "but he calls upon us for help now."

"I feel," Finna stuck the tip of the sword into the dirt, "that together, we shall be stronger than apart."

She let her gaze linger upon her elven comrade.

Loki fumed with anger over Arnor's tone but his interest had been piqued, "you speak of the Sword of Fire."

"Yes," Arnor magicked the arrows back into the quiver, "Sutur's blade can be enormously powerful and, with a mere wave of the right wielder, it can melt an army of Jotunns."

"How do you—" Loki started.

With a deafening roar, Thor brought his sword down onto Finna. She parried the blade and then brought her own to his neck. He laughed and a tinge of what Loki knew as nervousness crept into his voice.

"Ha!" Thor bellowed, "You are quick, Elf Finna! Would you like to see how the Aesir spar?"

"Ah, yes!" She took a place on the bench with Arnor.

"Loki!" Thor called, "come help me show our guests the ways of the Aesir."

Loki blinked to keep from rolling his eyes. Thor: the insufferable show off masquerading as the consummate ambassador. He accepted the sword from Finna with a small nod.

"Now none of your tricks, brother, or I shall be sorely vexed!" Thor announced with a smile.

Loki's mouth curled upwards and he lunged at his brother. Thor blocked him and spun out of the parry. With a yell, Thor brought his sword against Loki but the younger brother was quick: their blades clashed with a shrill cacophony that jolted Finna. Elves fought in a swifter, quieter manner, much like Loki's style. Thor parried three more times against his brother. He finally expelled a burst of strength and forced Loki to the ground in an awkward crouch.

"Ha-HA!" Thor bellowed triumphantly.

Loki lifted his lip in disgust as Thor offered his hand to help him up. He pushed his sweaty paw out of the way and rose independently. He left the sword lying in the dirt.

"Loki is my younger brother," Thor commented, "he is still learning. He is nearly as strong as I and just as fast but he is still learning—"

"He has learned well," in one sweep Finna was at her feet, "he anticipated every one of your moves."

Loki huffed at her comment and looked away, feeling humiliated.

"Next time," Thor continued, this time to Arnor, who was now thoroughly impressed, "I shall recruit my friend Fandral. He can assist me in showing you more of a variety of maneuvers."

"Fantastic!" Arnor cried as the two men left the courtyard, "I look forward to it. Oh, you should see the elves, as well. We have not engaged in a war in over a thousand years but we still run through exercises. It's quite thrilling."

"I cannot even imagine!" Thor exclaimed.

"I'm sure you cannot." Loki muttered under his breath.

"The elven armies are of legend!" Thor continued as they left, "Freyr has so many stories."

"I'd love to hear them," Arnor smirked, "and I will correct you on any inaccuracies."

Thor beamed and stopped, "Arnor, would you like to see the gnome-hewn maces?"

"_Would_ I?"

"Follow me to the arsenal!"

Silence.

"I should like to see the gardens now." Finna's request hung in the quietude.

Loki brought his eyes to hers for a moment and walked out of the courtyard. Finna took that as a cue and followed him. She stayed a half step behind him as they crossed over the field back to the palace gardens.

"Asgard has lovely weather." She commented.

No response.

"Is it always warm this time of year?"

Nothing.

"I was unsure of what clothing to bring."

Silence.

Finna tried again, "I look forward to spending the next months here."

Loki stopped in his tracks and, after a brief pause, spun back around to face her.

"_You're_ the ambassador?"

"I am."

"But you're—"

"A woman?" She smiled, not unkindly.

"No, no," Loki stammered and thought of any Aesir woman—they were just a strong as men and could easily fill any role where strength was needed.

"An Aelfir woman, then." Finna narrowed her eyes but did not lose her grin, "I am also 3,000 years old and have extensive knowledge of Aelfir magic and culture. Freyr chose me."

Loki thought of how she could not walk across the Bifrost. Perhaps Freyr had made a mistake.

"The gardens are just up the path." He indicated with a throwaway wave of his hand.

Loki began to walk toward the stables, "excuse me."

With that, he left Finna in the field. She watched him go silently. After a moment, Finna rejoined Thor and Arnor and was a witness to Thor's histrionics as he told Aesir elf stories.

But the whole while her mind was drawn back to his quiet brother. Why did he insist on creeping back into her mind? Was it his silence? His isolation in such a beautiful place? She could not tell. Not yet, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading! And remember to review!

The feast that night was the epitome of Asgardian opulence. The elves were formally introduced to the other gods and goddess of the Aesir elite. The guests ate for over four hours and the food just kept parading out from the kitchens. And the casks of mead were emptied quickly. Finna chose to forego her rosewater for the evening and try mead. It wasn't bad.

She sat next to Odin and across from Loki for dinner. Thor took the seat next to her.

"Tomorrow," he said as he tore into a turkey leg, "I shall show you the gardens in the morning since you did not get to see them today."

Thor threw the stripped bone on the floor and glanced at Loki disappointedly.

Loki stared at Thor's cup until is spilled across his plate and onto his armor. He cried out in surprise but Odin shot him a withering look and Thor sat down, unable to hide the rage as he angrily flicked the mead from his chest. Thor and Finna conversed closely the rest of the evening.

After dinner, many guests departed and those remaining moved to the Great Hall to a grand set up wine, mead and cheese around the fire. The Warriors Three and Sif began to spar, a cup of mead in one hand and a sword in the other. Thor grabbed two swords from some nearby (unsuspecting) guards and joined them. Finna fought to keep her eyes open as the party carried on into the night. She took a spot away from the fire and reclined on some silk pillows. A cupbearer came to her and filled her cup but she did not drink. She yawned.

Frigga noticed and sent Loki over to her.

"I will escort you to your chambers." He murmured.

"Oh, thank you." Finna rose and stretched. She curled her arm around Loki's even though he did not immediately offer it. Frigga watched them leave the room.

"Keep an eye on your sons," Freya observed, "the elves are known to make everyone weak with love for them."

The goddesses then turned their attention to Arnor, who had a very comfortable spot on an overstuffed chaise on the verandah, surrounded by eight shield maidens. They were feeding him grapes.

Frigga turned back to the doorway and watched Loki disappear down the hall with the elf attached to his arm.

"Loki may need it."

"It was my first time having mead tonight," Finna purred and leaned against Loki's arm as they walked. "It's delicious."

"It's overrated."

They walked in silence until they came to the guest corridor and then, finally, to Finna's chambers. Loki extracted his arm gently from her and made a polite bow.

"Good night," he whispered and turned to go.

"Have I—Have I offended you?" Finna asked.

Loki stopped but did not face her.

"No, milady."

Finna was silent and waited for him to continue but she was to be disappointed. Loki walked off down the hall.

On the way back to his chambers, Loki could still feel the residual warmth Finna had left behind on his arm. He ran his fingers absently over it. He was downright mortified when his mother volunteered him to walk her back to her room. He'd never forgive her for that.

Loki scowled bitterly. Perhaps he could muster enough courage the next day to invite Finna to the gardens.

Loki got back to his chambers and found Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three in the salon. They were still drinking.

"Brother! Come join us."

"I'm—I'm tired. I think I'll get up early tomorrow and go to the gardens—"

"Splendid idea," Thor agreed and gulped some mead from his cup, "in fact, that's just what I'll do with Lady Finna tomorrow."

Loki's shoulder's sloped and his face fell at his brother's words. With a soundless sigh, he retreated to his room and shut the door tightly.

Thor kept to his word and, as Loki had observed, was guiding Finna through the gardens early the next morning. A large part of the palace gardens were a walled courtyard terrace that overlooked the city. Loki slipped in through a side entrance to the walled garden and placed himself at the far end. He pretended to study a particularly spiny succulent but out of the corner of his eye, he watched them.

"That's…er, kingsfoil." Thor pointed to a purple plant.

_Wrong._

"And that's Marsfil."

_Wrong again._

"And that's acanthus."

"Actually," Loki could no longer bear it and strode over to them, "that's an Ostara lily. She cultivated it herself."

"Thor!" Sif poked her head through the arched doorway of the garden, "We are riding with Arnor. Care to join?"

"Certainly!" Thor exclaimed, happy to be relieved of pretending to be a flower expert. "Lady Finna, I leave you in my brother's good hands. He loves flowers." Loki rolled his eyes.

"We will be back for supper tonight."

Thor bowed and then scampered off to Sif and they disappeared through the archway, shouting and laughing the whole way.

"_That's _Marsfil. _That's _acanthus and _that's _yellow rattle." Loki jabbed his pointed finger at various plants around the garden. "My brother usually spends no time here. He's not well-versed in botany."

"I received that impression." Finna admitted diplomatically, "Which is your favorite?"

Loki was thoughtful. "The cap moss."

He indicated the velvety green mound that grew between the stones on the garden path.

"It grows apart from everything else," he said, "it changes, it flourishes in the shade and in places where other things would never grow."

Finna watched him as he spoke because it had been the most he had ever said in her presence. He used a soft tone but it was direct and the timbre of it suggested some unfulfilled desire.

"It is also very valuable as a potion ingredient. I use it frequently."

"I see." Was all Finna uttered.

"What is your favorite?"

"The Ostara lily is very beautiful," Finna walked back over to it but continued on to another plant, "But you have Moly in this garden. Moly is my favorite. Beautiful white buds with a black root. It shows that not everything is at it seems."

Finna knelt before the flowerbed and bent over to take in its scent. Loki had done a fantastic job of averting his eyes to the bodice of her current dress; it scooped low across the swell of her breasts and left little to one's imagination. But as Finna knelt, Loki's gaze fell upon her chest. With a loud clearing of his throat, he blinked once and looked upon the mandrake bed instead.

As he focused on the plant's ugly, shriveled leaves, he felt an unexpected swell of anger rising in him. How dare she evoke such a response from him. Then Loki remembered: Finna was an elf. It was in her mere nature to be concupiscent. He wasn't about to fall for her. He pinned his hands behind his back and composed himself.

"The gardens are beautiful." Finna breathed, "We don't really have gardens in Alfheim. If ever we need herbs, we forage. Oh, this one smells heavenly."

She knelt down again and Loki stole another glance. Finna's eyes met his briefly and if she noticed him, she did not demonstrate it.

"It's meadowsweet. Used for illness."

"Is it used for burns?"

"No."

"It should be. It smells like the creambud in Alfeim."

"You're—a healer?"

"No." Finna laughed at the idea, "all elves have a deep connection to nature. I am a sylvan elf so for my kind, it is almost a compulsion. We not only can do it, we must."

"Is Arnor a sylvan elf?"

"No, he is a high elf."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Finna smiled, "he acts like one. But sylvan elves take their responsibility to mortals very seriously. We are much more connected with Midgard than the high elves. And I, as a water elf, watch over the mortals who sail, fish or swim. I help them."

"Have you ever used your power in any other ways?"

"My power is only used to help," Finna explained, "I've honestly never used it against anyone. But I think I could do it if the time ever came."

"Then how can you prove to be a good ally?" Loki really wanted to ask why she couldn't walk the Bifrost but the question seemed rude and he'd get in trouble with his mother.

"Good question." Finna rose and went to another flowerbed, "I will teach others and then they will use the power. It's something I don't quite agree with but I respect Freyr and it's what he wants, along with the Allfather. And I am happy to oblige them. What's this one?"

"Strawflower. Powerful restorative properties. What is Alfheim's history with the Jotunns?"

Finna sat on the stone path to examine the plant more carefully.

"Freyr's wife is Gerda." She explained as she turned the leaves over gingerly in her delicate hands, "She is a Jotunn maiden."

"Wh—what?"

"Have you never met her?"

"He only comes here alone."

"She is quite beautiful and tall. Her skin is a luminous shade of sky blue." Finna fingered the stems of the plant lovingly, "She is exiled from Jotunheim for the marriage."

Loki looked at her disgustedly, "And she lives in your palace?"

"Yes." Finna furrowed her brow, "it seems the Aesir have a different view of the Jotunns? Perhaps just a vast difference in culture?"

Loki did not agree with Finna's platitudinous sociological analysis.

"How does she feel about the current alliance with us?"

"She does not agree with the current Jotunn regime," Finna explained, "due in part to her banishment. She agrees with the alliance if it brings Laufey off the throne."

"And how do you feel?" Loki was not doing a very good job of maintaining a stoic exterior.

"If it keeps Alfheim safe, I am for it."

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the gardens and did not notice the hours going by. Loki had answered every question Finna had about the plants. Sometime during their conversation, Thor and Arnor had slipped by them.

"It seems my brother may have fallen victim to Finna's Aelfir charms." Thor commented as they entered the palace.

"She is like that with all non-Aelfir. It is one of our virtues." Arnor laughed.

The dinner that night was smaller than the night before but no less grand. Another marathon meal had descended upon Finna and she managed to keep up pretty well with the speed of the courses. She had also developed a strong liking for mead.

"I do enjoy a glass of elderflower wine," she commented to Odin after the meal as the group assembled around the fire, "but this mead. I must bring Aesir bees back to Alfheim!"

"When you return, I will send three hives back with you." Odin promised.

Finna knelt on the silken pillows and Loki found his way next to her but painted a scowl on his face to keep it cool.

"Asgardian mead is superior to any drink!" Thor declared, throwing his goblet into the fire, causing the flames to swell from the hearth.

Finna shrieked in surprise and absently grabbed onto Loki's forearm. Others were surprised by the flames but brushed it off as Thor being Thor but Loki studied Finna. She relinquished his sleeve but her fingers shook. She took a sip of mead and regained composure.

The evening was more subdued than the feast the night before and guests were retiring earlier. Finna finished her mead cup and rose. Loki saw his mother motioning to him to be polite.

"I will escort you back to your room, Lady Finna." He managed through gritted teeth while he glared at Frigga and offered his arm.

Finna's mouth grew into a knowing grin. The Aesir, in spite of their observant knowledge, only saw her as a young girl to be escorted, not much else. "But of course, Prince Loki."

She slipped her arm around his and they left. But tonight was different and Loki knew that as he led her back to her room.

"Are you tired?" She asked him.

"Er, no."

"You mentioned the observatory yesterday," she said, "can you show it to me?"

"Yes, I can. Follow me."

Loki dashed down the corridor, propelled by his sheer excitement. The only people who were ever interested in the observatory were the ancient mages. And they were not half as attractive as the elf beside him and not much in the way of company. When Loki went to the observatory it was a fulfilling time but still isolating. This time would be different.

Finna scurried behind him for a few steps before catching up as they started to climb a steep spiral staircase to the top of the observatory tower. She smiled at his brightened mood.

"Take care on the stone steps," he instructed over his shoulder, "they are narrow."

"I have tiny feet." Finna shrugged.

Loki turned back and allowed himself a smile. At the top of the stairs was a trap door. Loki pushed it open and climbed up. He turned back and offered his hand to Finna. With very little effort he hoisted her into the observatory room and he rested his free hand on the small of her back to steady her as she climbed up and got her footing. For a moment, their eyes met and she still held his hand. Her skin made his sizzle.

"Show me the constellations." She instructed simply, as he'd seemed to lose all ability to speak.

"Here," Loki inhaled and led her to the railing and pointed, "a good view of Dvalin…"

Finna gazed out of the panoramic window. The night was different here than in Alfheim. There, the stars glistened. In Asgard they shone steadily.

"Beautiful." She breathed out into the night.

"Yes." Loki gazed at the curve of her strawberry colored lips, how her blonde hair glinted in the starlight.

In spite of a pang of vague resentment that had sprung up again inside of him, Loki inched closer to her. Her hand rested on the railing and he lifted his over it with the intention of contact. She pulled her gaze away from the stars and rested it on him.

"Lady Finna—"

"No—" She began but could not finish the sentence.

An image in her periphery made Finna turn her head suddenly. Loki stopped his face from sliding completely into her hair and straightened up. The head of a page had popped up from the trapdoor.

"Yes?" Loki hissed, deflated.

"Please, Your Highness," the boy trembled under Loki's glare, "The Allfather requires your presence in the Great Hall immediately. Yours as well, Lady Finna."

"Thank you." Finna nodded to the page warmly. He smiled at her but did not go.

"We'll be down _in a minute."_ Loki hissed and the boy disappeared.

With a wave of his hand, Loki slammed the trap door closed after him. Finna blinked at the sudden, brash action.

"What could the Allfather need at this hour?" Finna asked.

"I'm not sure." Loki admitted, "but he never holds any type of meeting in the middle of the night."

"We should go down."

Loki did not respond but only nodded in assent. Not without a hint of dejection, he waved his hand over the trap door and it opened again. He jumped down and turned in time to catch Finna in his arms.

Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback! Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Finna and Loki raced down to the Great Hall. Upon their arrival they found Odin conversing hurriedly with Frey and Freya. Arnor was speaking with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. Frigga beckoned to the latecomers to join them.

Arnor broke away from Thor and dashed to Finna. He grabbed her hand and led her away from Loki to the steps before Odin's throne.

"Finna of Alfheim," Odin boomed, "I have regretful news."

She looked at him steadily and swallowed as she braced for him to speak again.

"Alfheim has been attacked," Odin revealed.

"No!" Finna gasped. Arnor wrapped her in his arms protectively.

"Which is why we must be gone from this place," he whispered into her ear, almost silently.

Loki looked on and observed Arnor's fingertips and how they pressed into the curve of Finna's waist. He inhaled deeply.

"They have stolen the Aelfir Infinity Gem," Odin continued, "There was no battle but I feel it foolish for you to return."

"Allfather," Arnor broke away from Finna and approached the throne, "with all due respect, I must return to defend my realm."

"Father," Thor cut in, "let us accompany Arnor. The Warriors Three, Sif and I will go with him. We shall retrieve the Infinity Gem from the Jotunns—"

"No!" Odin cried, "We must not act rashly. We have no proof that the Frost Giants committed this act. We must go forward with caution."

"I will be cautious, Father," Thor insisted, "We will provide support to the Aelfir."

Odin was thoughtful, "I must have your word you will journey _only _to Alfheim."

"Yes, Father." Thor promised.

Loki fumed. Thor had conveniently left him out of the adventure party. He looked to Finna, who would be gone from him within hours.

"Let us be off, then," Arnor nodded to his new compatriots and grabbed Finna's hand reflexively.

"No, Arnor," she said gently, "I must uphold my promise. I've pledged to stay here to forge an alliance. And I must adhere to that."

She glanced at Odin steadily, knowingly. He nodded.

"We have reason to believe," Odin commented, "that all Aelfir are at risk. You will be under the highest protection Asgard has to offer, Finna of Alfheim. Please let it—"

"I volunteer, Father." Loki announced suddenly.

Odin took a breath and studied his son before continuing, "Very well, Loki. The attackers staged the heist at nightfall. We therefore must be vigilant tonight. Heimdall has ensured security but we must be careful."

Arnor took Finna's hands into his and squeezed them. A look of disapproval was painted onto his face. Thor laid his hand onto Arnor's shoulder. The elf then turned to him.

"She will be well looked after," Thor assured him, "come, and let us to the arsenal. There you will have your pick of weapons, Elven Brother."

Loki scowled at the exchange: save for the ears, Arnor looked more like Thor's brother than he did. He watched them leave with the others and then turned to Finna. She brushed her knuckles across her cheek with a sniff.

"Loki," Odin called to him, "come forward with Lady Finna."

He followed his father's order and knew what was coming. He had volunteered to be a protector and now, as was the Asgardian tradition, he must pledge to her. Finna was puzzled as Odin gestured to her to stand face to face with Loki. She brushed away another tear. Through her blurred vision, Loki knelt before her and placed his hand on his heart. He offered his other hand to her and she obliged. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and he felt energized by the warmth emanating from her.

"Finna of Alfheim," Odin stood and descended the steps to preside over the ceremony, "do you accept the protection and defense of Loki, Prince of Asgard?"

"I—I do." She looked at Odin and then back at Loki, who fixed his green eyes upon her.

"Do you then," Odin continued, "Loki of Asgard, pledge to defend and protect the elf, Finna of Alfheim? Do you pledge to do everything in your power to keep her safe from the perils that have threatened her people and her realm?"

"I do." Loki held his gaze upon her with a steadiness Finna had not yet seen from him.

"Do you selflessly pledge," Odin asked, "to conduct yourself first and foremost as a protector of her honor, her person and her spirit?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to cast aside all other ambitions in favor for her safety?"

"I do."

"Therefore," Odin held his hand out over them, "by the Nine Realms, Loki of Asgard is henceforth deemed protector of Finna of Alfheim indefinitely."

He held Gungnir aloft and a yellow bolt of lightning burst forth from its tip and surrounded Loki and Finna. Within an instant, it was gone.

"Loki is now bound to you as your protector," Odin explained to Finna.

Loki rose to his feet. Finna regarded him in a new light: were his shoulders broader? Was he taller? He seemed to loom over her now.

Thor and the others burst through the doors, armed with swords, spears and shields. Arnor had a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and clutched a bow.

"We are ready to depart, Father." Thor announced.

Loki surveyed the warriors as they all accompanied them down to the Bifrost. He did feel slighted when his brother failed to list him as those who would be willing to go to Alfheim but now, as he watched them mount the horses, a feeling of peace swept over him. He was quiet and contemplative as they trailed them through the sleeping streets of Asgard. He glanced at Finna out of the corner of his eye and knew he'd gotten the better deal.

Instead of grappling with the usual simmering anger inside of him, he was reveling in a calm he'd never known before. Perhaps it was the way Finna had gazed at him as he was pledged, perhaps it was the way she inhaled the scent of the Moly blossom in the garden or the way she curled her arm through his as he'd walked her to her room. He only knew that with her beside him, the emotion he dared to acknowledge as happiness was almost too much to bear.

The party then paused at the Bifrost and the gates opened. Arnor dismounted from his horse and took Finna into his arms and embraced her. The only way Loki's high was not disturbed by the scene was the fact that he knew Arnor was leaving.

"Stay safe." The elf whispered to his friend, "it is due to this alliance that we were attacked. I will ensure the Aesir clean up the mess in which they've entangled us. Be well, Fin."

"Take care, Arnor," Finna squeezed him and whispered back, "We cannot know there would not have been an attack without this alliance. Be grateful we have it. They are warrior-minded. This is a good friendship to forge. Trust Thor and his honor. I trust Loki and his."

Arnor then broke the embrace and narrowed his eyes for a moment. He nodded to her, resigned and climbed back into the saddle of his horse. With a rallying cry from Thor, the warriors then galloped off down the Bifrost. Odin, Frigga, Freya and Freyr then crossed through the gates and onto the bridge, waving to the warriors as they raced toward Heimdall. Loki did the same but then realized Finna hadn't moved and was still behind him. He turned back and she shook her head. With an inhale of honorable breath, he strode back to her and stood beside her.

"You're allowed to see them off," Finna chuckled. "I am fine here on my own."

"The pledge my father has sealed is binding," Loki explained, "I cannot leave your side."

After everyone had returned to the palace, Loki and Finna were alone in the Great Hall. The lights had been extinguished and the candlelight flickered from small sconces on the walls.

"So you cannot leave my side," Finna smiled, "is that literal?"

"Er," Loki paused, "it is."

"Oh," Finna advanced toward the stairs to go to her chamber, "so we're going to get quite close then?"

Loki's cheeks were stained with pink. There was that elven lure again. He tried to clear his thoughts to formulate a response but was unable to do so.

"Honestly," Finna strolled beside him down the candlelit corridor, "I should be fine on my own. I—"

Finna stopped herself as Frigga appeared before them from the darkness.

"Finna," she stated, "I've had your things moved to Loki's quarters. His room is protected by powerful spells and I've reinforced them with a few more wards. You will be safe there tonight."

Loki was endlessly thankful for the low light so Finna could not see his flushed face.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she bowed her head before the goddess.

"Thank you, Finna," the queen returned, "for staying here with us. Your honor is evident in your actions and we hope that you might stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Finna uttered breathlessly. "I already treat Asgard as my second home."

Frigga nodded, "good night."

Finna and Loki then continued on to his chambers silently. He opened the door and Finna stepped into the salon. As she crossed the threshold, candles flickered on and a low orange light illuminated the space, allowing her to survey it. It was oddly shaped, with a large fireplace on the far wall a table with four chairs and a series of overstuffed divans and chaises around the fire. After Loki closed the door tightly, he put his palm up to it and a red beam of light burst forth from it. He silently mouthed an incantation as the light spilled across the door. The light then abruptly vanished and he went over to the table, where cheese and biscuits had been laid out.

"Please," Loki gestured to the low backed divan, "sit down."

She smiled and took a spot at the end of it, against a crop of silken pillows. Loki produced two goblets of mead and handed one to her. He then sat next to her, but not too close.

"I've never seen an Aesir demonstrate such magic," Finna was in shock from the ward.

"Even Mother can't do it," Loki bragged, "I'm the only Aesir to produce a red beam. Even Father is amazed."

"Any other surprises?"

Loki took a long quaff of mead before responding to her, "Follow me."

With what he wanted to be a flourish, Loki stood and set the goblet down on a side table. He led Finna over to a door and opened it, revealing his sleeping quarters. She entered the room: a large bed on the opposite wall, complete with a luxurious emerald coverlet and down pillows. A canopy hung above the bed and large swaths of green velvet draped over it. Loki suppressed a strong jolt of arousal as he watched Finna look at his bedroom.

He cleared his throat and went over to the wall next to his bed. There was a large curtain covering most of the stone. He pulled it back and exposed the bare wall. Finna crept up next to him and watched as he waved his hand lazily at the wall. His pulse quickened as a gasp escaped from her throat at the sight unfolding before her.

As if made of air, the wall began to swirl like a storm. It finally materialized into a starry portal not unlike the constellations she'd gazed at earlier that evening.

"What—what—" she gaped, "Is—is this a portal?"

"Something I've been working on for a while," Loki frowned, trying to feign humility, "It can go to any of the Nine Realms. And no one knows about it—except… us."

"This is incredible," Finna watched as he closed it, "you don't need to use the Bifrost!"

"No," Loki said, "and I don't need Heimdall's permission to leave."

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." He uttered flippantly but then fixed his gaze upon her, "but no one must know of this. You mustn't tell anyone."

"I promise." Finna pledged, and then yawned.

"You can sleep in my bed," Loki blurted out.

"Mm," Finna's eyes grew wide and she giggled, "I see you mother has moved my things here—everything seems to be in order."

They stood in silence. Finna moved to her things and pulled out a nightgown from a large trunk.

"I would like to change now, please." She said delicately.

Loki reddened and excused himself. After a few moments of tearing apart the heel of a loaf of bread out in the salon, Loki looked up to see Finna emerge from his room. The bread fell onto the floor from his slack fingers.

She shimmered in the starlight that poured through the windows. Finna advanced toward him and Loki studied the curve of the gauzy white material against the shape of her breasts. With a quick blink, he righted himself.

"Let me start a fire," He announced loudly and, from his hand, sent a fireball blazing across the room.

It exploded in the fireplace. Finna shrieked in surprise and crumpled to the floor. Loki raced toward her and knelt beside her. Her skin seemed to glisten. Was she wet?

"Are you—why are you—" he tried.

"I'm fine," she rose and sat on the sofa by the fire, "I'm just surprised. I—"

Loki waited.

"I cannot abide fire."

He waited.

"I cannot cross the Bifrost."

"Because of the red fire glints in it?"

"Yes," she explained with a tired sigh, "that is, unfortunately, my weakness. Everyone has one. And fire is mine."

Loki tried to think of his weakness but all he could do was stare at her.

"I'm famished." Finna murmured.

Loki dashed over to the table and brought back some cheese and a biscuit for her. He allowed himself a grape or two.

"Where shall you sleep tonight?" Finna asked, "You should conjure a bed."

"Sadly," Loki pretended to be sad as he stared idly into the fire, "my goddess of mother has put a hold on furniture conjuring for me. I went through a phase of making Thor's bed disappear right before he jumped into it. I wield some powerful magic—but so does she."

He popped a grape into his mouth.

"I see." Finna nibbled on the slice of cheese, "well, then, you can sleep with me."

Loki felt the grape lodge precariously in his throat as she finished her words. He fought it and finally swallowed. Finna grinned and proceeded to finish the entire block of cheese. She downed the rest of the mead, too.

One of the biggest Aesir stereotypes about the Aelfir was their overt sexuality but this, to Loki, was ridiculous. Finna sauntered to the bedroom and Loki could only follow. She flopped onto the bed and he gulped. She snuggled under his sheets and patted the pillow next to her. Loki fought against a surge of serious arousal but was overcome and took the spot next to her. He did not know about what type of rules there were about sleeping arrangements between the protector and the protectee. Perhaps this was it.

He did not crawl under the bedclothes next to her but stayed on top of them. With a stretch and a final yawn, Finna curled up, laid on her side and studied him. He laid down next to her stiffly and focused at the canopy. It needed dusting.

Finna regarded him with wonder: Loki had a strange pallor to him that was very much the opposite of his Aesir brethren. His piceous hair was pushed back from his face but a wisp fell against his forehead. With a flick of his hand, the lock went back into place.

As much as Finna wanted to brush his hair back for him, she stayed her hand. The Aesir famously did not understand Aelfir culture and affection. It was usually misconstrued. But then a fiery and strong surge coursed through Finna as she watched Loki's hair fall upon his forehead, something more than just Aelfir idiosyncrasies.

She held her breath for a moment and waited for it to pass. It did not. With a sigh, she recalled the moment in the observatory before they were interrupted. Finna was ready to push him away if he had kissed her. She slammed her eyes shut and pushed away the memory of Svartalfheim. This instance was different. She promised herself that this time she would not complicate things.

Of course, lying next to this poor soul in a diaphanous slip of a gown was not helping.

"Good night," she said quickly.

Loki gave her a puzzled side-long glance as she flipped her hair up so that it splayed across the pillow like a sunset. She then closed her eyes abruptly and pretended to be asleep. Very quietly, Loki turned on his side to face her. He studied her as her breathing slowed, until it became calm and even. He was exhausted but could not manage to close his eyes. Instead he found himself mesmerized by the lilting rise and fall of her chest as she slept.


End file.
